Nobodys Perfect
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: Caylin is the adopted daughter of the one and only Rey Mysterio and she happens to fall for the new WWE superstar. Cody/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Caylin is the adopted daughter of Rey Mysterio. Will she and her siblings be able to adjust to their new life with the WWE?**

**Disclaimer: I own Caylin, Collin, Carlei, Caiden, and Michelle. I do NOT own Rey Mysterio or any of the other wrestlers; if **_**I did I would be the luckiest person on earth.**_

__"Hi, my name is Caylin, Caylin Mysterio. I know, you think I'm so lucky to have Rey Mysterio as a dad. It's pretty Awesome. I mean, Come on! I am 14, what else am I supposed to say? Rey is the best dad you could ever ask for. I still haven't gotten used to the wrestling life, but I'm getting there. My other parents were having another baby and couldn't take care of my 7 year old brother, Caiden's medical problems, and the baby could have a mental illness. They were only 13(dad) and 15(mom) when I was born. They drink and do drugs while I stay at home and watch Caiden, Carlei, and Collin. We all went into the same foster home and we all stayed together. Rey came along while Caiden and Collin were playing like wrestlers and saw something in all of us. The next thing I know, Michelle, the foster mom, told us to pack up our stuff and that we were going with Rey for 1 month and if we liked him we were getting adopted. Collin and Carlei were excited, but Caiden wasn't so hot about the idea. I finally convinced Caiden that Rey was a good guy and he talked to Caiden and they became friends. I am not really sure about all of this. We might just end up going back to another foster home like we always did other times. We packed up and got in his red 2004 mustang/Porsche and drove off."

"So, Caylin, how old are you?"

"14…"

"Cool, okay well we are going to Canada which is about 3 hours from here."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Okay, but we will stop to eat. Where do you guys like to eat?"

"Mickey D's is good… But we can go to Long John Silvers because you probably have a strict diet in the WWE."

"Yay! Long John Slivers"

Rey laughed and continued driving and 'Parylyzer" By Finger Eleven came on and I sang through the whole song.

"You have a pretty singing voice, mamacita!"

"Thanks, Rey."

"Have you ever thought of singing for a living?"

"Sometimes I do."

"Maybe I could convince Vince to let you sing the original RAW song instead of the original singer."

"That would be awesome but I'm only 14, remember?"

"It doesn't matter to Vince as long you can sing."

"Maybe."

We drove for 3 hours besides stopping to eat. We finally got to Canada. We went in and met Candice, Mickie, and Maria first then we met Punk, John Morrison, Shawn Michaels, and Batista. Carlei and I went with the Divas and played dress up and got to know each other. After that, It was 10 till' 8 and we decided to go meet Rey to see what we were supposed to do while he wrestled and he said hang with the divas so we hung with them until he came back, He had lost to Mike Knox. We watched the John Cena/ HBK match then we left. We stopped at Sam's Club to get groceries and Rey got me an iPod that could hold 3000 songs. We got to the hotel and Rey helped us unpack. Caiden and Collin slept on one bed, Carlei slept on an Air Mattress and I slept on the window sill. I gave the kids a bath before I took myself a shower Caiden could take his own bath. After that we got dressed for bed. The divas had bought us all new clothes. I read "Nursery Rhymes for the Kids". Last, we all went to bed at about 10:00ish. That was the first day of the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Authors message: Hey! If you guys have any suggestions, PM this account because this is my big sister's account but I will get back to you and if I don't and I use your idea you will see it on here. But most likely I will get back to you! Thanks!!!**_

**Next Day**

I woke up. It took me a minute to realize where I was. I finally saw Rey and remembered I was in another foster home. _"Only one more month and I can get adopted"_ I thought to myself. It seemed like a month was so far away but if it was for a permanent family, I could do it. Caiden woke up and started crying so I went over to him and rocked him back to sleep. I got the remote and switched to see what was on MTV or VH1. It was either "Real Chance of Love" or "The Real World". I picked "The Real World" and sat down on the orangish-red recliner and watched it.

**1 Hour Later**

"Nebraska!?"

"Yeah, Lincoln and then we head for Kansas City."

"Man, I never thought it would be this hectic as a WWE wrestler!"

"Well, it is."

"Cool"

"Now get ready we have 30 minutes till' we leave."

I got off the recliner and went and got on an American eagle peach camisole with a cream colored ¾ sleeve and some khaki capris. I headed downstairs to find all of the wrestlers eating cereal and French toast. I walked over to Maria and ate and talked to her. After that, we headed for Nebraska. It took us a while to get there. We got there and Rey realized I hadn't been introduced to "The Boss". We went and met Vince.

"Mr. McMahon?"

"Yea, Rey?"

"This is Caylin, my foster daughter for a month."

"Well, Hello Caylin and welcome to the WWE."

"Hey, Mr. McMahon."

"Well, Caylin, nice meeting you but I'm sure your dad has to go and you probably should too. I will see you later on."

"Thanks, you too."

We left and I went to the divas locker room to watch the divas from SmackDown get ready for their match against each other and turned on "Untouched" by The Veronicas and sat down and waited for the Smackdown taping to be over with. While I waited, I heard an ambulance and looked out to see Rey and some other guys looking at it... and some other guys picking up someone… It was Caiden. I ran over to Rey and started asking him questions.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Hun, Caiden fainted and was unconscious."

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

"Caylin, I promise everything will be alright. Just pray for him because after he gets into that ambulance, he's in God's hands. Just pray."

"HOW CAN I JUST PRAY WHEN MY LITTLE BROTHER IS UNCONSCIOUS THAT HAS CANCER?"

"Caylin, Calm down. This is one of the best hospitals in the United States."

And then I heard it.  
"No Pulse! We need a breathing mask. FAST! Someone do CPR!"

I started crying and sat down against the wall. The ambulance left and the divas took Carlei and Ricky Ortiz took Collin. I ran to the car with Rey and jumped in and we headed off towards the hospital. It took about 5 minutes to get there and we sat in the waiting room for about 30 minutes. I saw Michelle and Jack (her husband) walk in.

"Michelle!"

"Oh! Caylin! I was so scared when I heard and I decided I had better come down here and comfort you."

"Thanks."

I gave her a hug and all four of us sat down together. About 10 minutes later, the doctor came in.

"I am really sorry. We did everything that we could do. His cancer was just taking over."

"No… this can't be happening. Not now! Not in a foster home!"

Rey hugged me and started crying with me and Michelle. Michelle and Jack left and Rey and I started for the arena after we went in and saw Caiden. I pressed my head against the window. "He never really had a real family" I whispered.

"What?"

"I said he didn't ever really have a real family. We were always in foster homes and moving from place to place."

"Caylin, I am sorry. I am sure they did everything they could."

"If they did everything they could he would still be alive!"

"Caylin… everyone has a time to go and when God wants them, he takes them. I will have a time to go; you will have a time to go… Everyone does."

I switched on my iPod to "Your Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. It reminded me of when the doctor said he was sorry. He probably says that to everyone whose family dies because he didn't have the time for them. We got to the arena and I ran in crying. Everyone asked me what was wrong and I just ran away. I mean, I am sure you wouldn't want to talk about it either. Who would? The next person I saw just made me feel worse… There, right in front of me was…

Sorry, I left a cliffhanger. I just had to. Next chapter you find out who it is in front of her. And after that, Caylin's 15th birthday… Review PLEASE! Thanks a lot to Jeffismyhero1217 for the review on the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

And there right in front of me was my mom. She walked up to me and hugged me and as you can imagine, I didn't hug her back. She smiled and said "Oh! Baby, you have grown so much in 3 years! I missed you so much and the other kids, too."

"Yeah, I know, I was 11 when you last saw me. I am 14."

"Oh honey, What have you been doing in your life?"

"Hanging out with my siblings that you couldn't take care of!"

"Don't start now! You know I couldn't take care of them because I was so young. I wasn't ready for children."

"Well why did you have them then?"

"I was in love with your guys' father. What was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe be responsible for once! What are you doing with your life? Are you still doing cocaine and drinking every day?"

"I am addicted. What can I do?"

"MOM! There is a place called rehab. Maybe you should try it sometime!" I said as I ran off but she grabbed me and slapped me. I ran away and I ran into Rey who said "Are you okay? What was all of that screaming about?"

"My mom is here! She slapped me because I told her that there is a place called rehab and she should try it. Don't you guys have security guards or something?"

"Yes we do. I will call them especially since she verbally hurt you. Is that woman crazy or what?"

"Yea, she is a drug addict and an alcoholic and she's pregnant. How is she supposed to take care of a baby when all she does is get high and drunk?"

"I don't know but I want you to know that I will never do that to you if you choose for me to adopt you."

"Thank you, Rey!" I said and hugged him in a fatherly/daughter way and stayed like that for about 2 minutes. After that we went our separate ways and I went to the divas locker room and all the divas came over and hugged me and told me my mom went to the county jail to answer questions and to take a breath test to see if she was drunk. I laughed and said I hoped she went to jail. They made sure I didn't have a bruise and we chatted for a bit and then I left to go back to the hotel to pack up to head for Kansas City. We got there and Rey's nieces and nephews were there and we met them all. We went to a hotel and went to bed… A pretty boring day, I know. But the next day we all woke up freezing because Rey had opened a window and it started snowing and snowed a little into the room. I decided to take Carlei and Collin out to play in the snow. We got out there and I had a snowball fight against Carlei and Collin and then we all made a snow Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Santa. After that, we went up to the hotel to drink hot cocoa and eat waffles. I looked at a calendar and it was January 15. Two more days until my birthday and I was 15. We turned on Spongebob Squarepants and we watched the 3 hour marathon. I got bored after that and since we weren't going anywhere, I decided to put the kids down for a nap and to take a nap myself since Rey was up and could hopefully handle the little kids if they woke up so I took like a 2 hour nap and when I woke up, it was 7:00 and time for supper. I went down to the lobby and Rey and the kids were already there and we all ate chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes and gravy. After that I stayed up until like 2:00 because I wasn't tired. I woke up at 8 o'clock the next day and went downstairs to the lobby and ate 2 waffles and some coffee. Yes…I said coffee. I sat with Maria, Mickie, Brie, and Nikki. After that we went up to Nikki and Brie's room and hung out the whole time until lunch and we were really hungry because we played Twister and some other game I forgot the name to. I won 2 out of 5 games on Twister because I would trip everyone else and they would fall… I cheat I know. But it's the only way to win against really flexible wrestling women. I don't wrestle so it was the only way except Maria kept doing it too so she kinda helped me. We got bored and started talking about their boyfriends such as CM Punk, John Cena, Carlito, and Primo. I went back to the hotel to find the kids in bed and Rey watching television. I sat by Rey and we talked about how crazy of a day we had yesterday and the day before. I apparently fell asleep on him while watching TV because I was on the couch when I woke up in the middle of the night.

**Next Chapter: Caylin's 15****th**** birthday and Caylin meeting her first wrestler crush.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Authors note: OMG! I am soo sorry I haven't written in like forever…Or maybe just like 1week… But I hope you guys still read it and again, I am really sorry! I might not write for another while because I have to study for a spelling bee… Chapter 4 preview: Caylin's 15th birthday and Caylin's first wrestler crush.

I woke up the next morning at about 8:00 and realized it was my birthday. I groaned about that because I would be getting older today. I hate getting older… It is so terrible. I got dressed in some pink shorts, a lime green baby tee, and gold flip-flops. I went downstairs to see a big banner that said "Happy #15, Caylin! Love, all of the Wrestlers and divas." I laughed and looked down at my shoes. I looked at everyone and smiled at Dave and Shawn. Punk came up and hugged me. I went around saying thank you to everyone until I said it to everyone and then sat next to Kelly. We talked about my birthday and they gave me presents. I got a diamond necklace from Kelly, a WWE soundtrack CD from Nikki, A pink diamond shaped ring from Mickie, and a lot of other stuff from others. I ate my awesome looking birthday cake (Only a piece!) and went upstairs to change into the light blue shirt Maria gave me that said "Hug me… It's my birthday!" I went back downstairs and went to Rey who was talking to Dave.

"Hey, Dave!"

"Hey, birthday girl! Are you havin' a good day so far?" He said as he smiled.

"Umm… Yeah so far. Hey Rey, When is my birthday party?"

"It is scheduled for down here at 7."

"Okay, Thanks!" I said as I gave him a hug.

I ran and tried to find a way to waste the time until 7:00. I was trying to think of all of the people that were going to be there. I thought of about 25 wrestlers in all plus the ones from other rosters. I went to the little kitchen in our hotel room and got out cupcake mix. I made some chocolate and strawberry cupcakes with green frosting and yellow sprinkles on them. I put them in the refrigerator. I sat down on the couch and flipped to "7th Heaven". A while after that, Rey came up and said to come with him. I got in the car and we went to a cell phone store.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure Rey?"

"Yeah I am totally sure."

"Thanks so much! What can I choose from?"

"Anything you want."

I smiled really cheesy at him and went and picked up a lime green "LG Dare". We went up to the cashier person and he programmed it and I got my number. Next, we went back and Rey gave Brie some money to go with me and the divas to go get me a dress. We all packed into Mickie and Nikki's cars. We got to the mall and went to Deb. I tried on tons of them. Some of them were halters. Some were strapless. I picked a pretty light pink calve length one with sparkles. We went back and it was almost 7. I got dressed and Brie did my hair into a gorgeous style. We went downstairs and everyone stopped what they were doing. I started laughing because everyone's mouths were hanging open. Rey came over and hugged me. Right then was when I noticed _**him**_. He was beautiful. He had beautiful brown hair with beautiful eyes. He was gorgeous! I couldn't wait to talk to him. Mickie poked me in the side and said.

"That's Cody. He's new and he's Dusty Rhodes son. He's a nice guy."

"He's cute!"

"Yeah. That's what everyone says. I thought that, too."

I daydreamed about Cody and decided to go walk around by him. I walked over to Dusty who was standing by Cody. He was here because they were inducting people into the Hall of Fame tomorrow and he was going to watch his friends because he has already gotten inducted into the Hall.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Dusty said hugging me.

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"Just hangin' around with Cody and Dustin… Wherever he is."

"That's awesome I guess…"

"Yeah. Hey Caylin, You should hang around with Cody. He doesn't have any friends yet. He's 16."

"Cool. Yea I will hang with him. Hey! Cody!"

"Hi…?"

"Yeah, I'm Caylin, It's my b-day!"

"Oh. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks…"

"Ummm…"

"I heard you were new to this stuff too."

"Yeah. It's kinda weird. Tons of wrestlers around you when you are just a small town boy."

"Well, I really was a small town girl most of the time. But since I was a foster child, I was moving place to place. But I think me and Rey are the perfect match. I mean he comforts me in hard times and I can really trust him unlike some parents I have had. It just seems right here."

"Man that would be horrible to be a foster child! I would just like break."

"Yeah I almost did at times. But I knew I couldn't for my siblings. Oh! Hey, that's Carlei and Collin over there."

"They're cute. They look like you."

"So are you saying I am cute?" I said in a jokingly voice.

"No! I mean I am not saying your ugly…."

"Haha! It's okay I know what you mean. When do you turn 17?"

"Umm… Actually like June 30th."

"Cool! Maybe you will have a party and I will come." I said as Maria called my name.

"Sure"

"Well I gotta go… Here's my number if you wanna call and talk some time?"

"Yeah, I will call you later tonight maybe."

"Kay." I said before I skipped away. I went over to the divas and they were all teasing me about talking to Cody. They were saying things like "Caylin's caught the love bug". I got tired afterwards and went upstairs and daydreamed about Cody until the phone rang. It was Cody. I answered and we talked for a while. We finally hung up and I daydreamed some more.

There is the chapter… I am sorry if it wasn't that good but I kind of ran out of ideas…Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Caylin! Hon, wake up." I felt someone shake me. It was Rey.

"Rise and shine."

"I'm getting up."

"Kay. We have 30 minutes."

With that being said, I jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. The phone rang as soon as I got out of the shower and Rey called me.

"Caylin, it's Cody!"

I ran to the living room and grabbed the phone from Rey.

"Hey, Cody!"

"Hey… I was just wondering…would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"

"Umm… I'll have to ask Rey but, yeah I would love to go."

"Kay."

I put down the phone and went over to Rey.

"Can I go to the movies with Cody tomorrow night at around 7:30?"

"I guess… But be home by 11."

"Kay!"

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah Cody, I can go at 7:30 but I have to be home by 11."

"Kay I will pick you up at 7:20. Sharp!"

"Ok. Talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up and went to go get dressed to go to the Arena. We got there around 10:00. Kelly Kelly and Mickie were going to show me some moves and maybe see if I could wrestle and then get a contract at a later age. I really enjoyed watching them but at 3, Rey had to go train for a while with Shawn and Batista. I hung out with the divas until show time. Rey's match was the main event defending the intercontinental championship against Kane. Right before his match, I ran up to him, gave him a hug, and wished him good luck. I also told him I would be watching backstage. His music hit and he jumped out. I hurried back to the diva locker room and watched the match. It didn't take long once Rey got the 619 it was over. That was the night I realized how much the audience loved Rey.

I also realized he was very dedicated to the WWE and that was a good thing because if he was not he should not be doing it. I am so happy because I have also met so many great people like Triple H, Shawn, Dave, and Cody… and the divas! I ran up to Rey at the entrance place. I gave him a hi-5.

"Oh my gosh! You were great."

"Thanks. He wasn't in his usual mode."

"Uh huh…"

"I mean he wasn't really in a mad mood so he wasn't really fighting normal."

"Oh!"

We went down to the guys' locker room and Rey went to go take a shower while I hung out with some of the guys. I played a game of checkers with Dave and I won of course! Wrestlers don't have much time for old board games. Dave said I cheated but you can't really cheat in checkers much. Rey came out of the shower and said that I was going downtown with the divas to the arcade to chill because the guys had a guy's night tonight. Who knows what that meant… We went to the arcade and I raced Mickie on the motorcycle game. She won… She is sooo awesome at that game! I always won at air hockey though. Somehow, Kelly Kelly always won the car racing game… I was very confused by that! She seemed too much like a girly girl to be driving and I thought she probably had a limo driver or something.

We got home about 10 and the guys were already home and some of them were drunk so Rey and I hurried upstairs. Rey and I got upstairs and I crashed on the couch. After watching a little bit of Spongebob. I was so freaking tired! I woke up at seven the next morning. I got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Fortunately, the only thing on was Law and Order: SVU. In addition, it was a marathon! I watched until five and realized it was time to get ready. I straightened my hair and put on liquid leggings and a hot pink sweater dress. I watched another ½ of an episode and I heard a knock on the door and yep!

You guessed it. It was Cody. We got down to the parking lot and OMG! He had a Ferrari like the one that Rylee has in National Treasure. It was sooo awesome. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I gave him a little smile and climbed in. We were running a little bit late and got to the movie theater about 5 minutes before the movie started. Running in, we got the tickets and got to our seats and we started watching the movie. The movie was _Yes Man_ and it was hilarious. We both agreed that our favorite part was when he said "I am already comfortable with you, look how close I am getting to you." Or something like that and got like nose to nose to that one guy. I forgot all of the names. I always forget names. We got back into the car after we complimented the manager about the movie. It was enjoyable! When we got back to the hotel, we got out and he walked me back to the room. Outside of the room, he gave me a peck on the cheek.

I got inside and flopped down on the couch and heard someone say "It was a good date, I take it." Of course, it was Rey.

"You don't even know…" I said, smiling.

"I feel good for you."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah! That's a good thing coming from a dad…"

_Dad…_it was an awesome word and Rey was mine. I just hadn't realized it. It felt good.

"Yeah… thanks…dad."

"No problem… I am just stating the truth." He said, smiling. He is an awesome person.

"Well… I am going to go make me a turkey sandwich…Do you want one?"

"No that's okay." I am going to go to bed… I have had quite a day. He went to his room and I went in there and he was asleep. I lay on the couch and turned on Radio Disney… I like that kind of music, ok. I fell asleep listening to it.

**Authors Note: Finally! Another chapter… It has taken me awhile but it is finally here! LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE! The next chapter is going to be dedicated to Jeffismyhero1217 because she ahs stayed with me through this story forever and has waited for well… about forever for a new chapter so I THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRLIE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Jeffismyhero1217 for sticking with this story from the beginning. Thanks so much, girlie!

"Rise and shine, hon."

"Go away…"

"Don't have an attitude this morning."

I go up and went right past Rey to go get in the shower. Today was a good day for me and I was not about to get a bad start. At two, Rey and I were going to the WWE press conference. I was so excited. It was my first conference. Moreover, Cody was gunna be there! We were supposed to hang out because he, like me, was only there to watch. What a day this was going to be. I do not think I could stand being up on the stage with all of the paparazzi snapping photos of my buds and me. It would be as if they were obsessed with me. However, I guess the superstars are all right with that cuz they are used to it. I guess I would have to get used to it. I mean my dad is one of the top superstars and if I was going to be singing the RAW theme song, I would have to get used to this.

I finished my shower and got dressed. Rey walked in and told me it was time to go. We walked to the elevator and to my surprise, we met Cody there.

"Hey, you!" I said excitingly.

"Hi, you're a morning person aren'tcha?"

"No, you should have seen her this morning…it was like a monster had taken over the bathroom."

"Dad," I said elbowing him.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his arm.

"So, you ready for today?" Cody asked walking next to me while Rey walked next to Dusty.

"I guess, its kinda nerve racking when you think about having to be in front of so many people who are asking you questions."

"Yeah, you will like it though. They will probably start asking your dad a lot of questions and then they will start asking you questions like about your age and a lot of stuff like that." He said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad I met you, you can keep me from going insane tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I can. What are you doing after the conference?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"I don't think I'm doing anything why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Its just that my dad and brother are going to go to a meeting with Vince and I was thinking maybe you wanted to come over or something and watch a movie together."

"Like a date?"

"You could say that, but it would be in my hotel room."

"Okay, I'll ask my dad after the conference is over and he can talk to your dad about it."

"Kay that will do." I smiled at the thought of Cody and I actually going on a date. It was the first time I had actually smiled since Rey had told me that Carlei and Collin had to go back to the foster home because they weren't going to be able to handle the life of being on the road and everything. We all rode together and Rey and Dusty were stuck on some conversation about football and how Brett Farve was an idiot for leaving the team and going to another. I didn't understand it. Cody just laid his head against the window and looked like he was off in another world. I sighed and lay my head on the window on my side. I watched him the whole time, but he didn't move. Then, right before we got there he looked over at me. I quickly looked away, but I could tell that he was smiling. I could hear him start to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You, you're blushing."

"Yeah, and?"

"Oh, I don't know… it's kinda cute."

"Its what?"

"Nothing, come on," he said pulling me out of the car. We walked through tons of people and then we were on a little stage. He sat down in a chair in the back, which made me have to sit down beside him because he was still holding my hand. I looked down at our hands and made a little coughing sound. He looked and quickly pulled his hand away. I smiled and giggled. He started blushing and I whispered that it was okay. A few minutes later, my dad came over and pulled me over to some cameras and people with microphones.

"This is my new daughter Caylin. We adopted her. She is going to sing RAW's theme song."

"Oh, Caylin! How old are you? Where are your real parents? Do you like living with Rey?"

"Yeah, I love living with him and traveling on the road. Its great. He is the best dad any kid could ask for. I'm 15, and my real parents are who knows where." Rey told me I could go after I answered a few more questions. Cody was gone somewhere with his dad when I sat down. Therefore, I am sitting here doing nothing. Actually, I started biting my nails without knowing when Cody shows up with to bottles of water.

"I thought you might be thirsty. I mean you sure did do a lot of talking," he laughed.

"Yeah, thanks," I said smiling at him.

Cody's POV

_How am I supposed to tell her how I really feel? I mean she is two years younger than me…I want to ask her out sooo bad! I am completely in love with her. Everything about her makes me go crazy. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, the smell of her perfume. Ahh! I have to tell her…but how? I need help!_

Authors Note: I hope ya'll liked it… I put tons of thought into it for Jeffismyhero1217… you had better like it! LOL! Just kidding! Review, review, review! And remember to check out the poll at the top of the profile page and vote! It is for Somebody to Love… I expect all of ya'll to vote… Me and my sis will go on strike if ya'll don't vote… So I suggest you vote… or be prepared for no more chapters until the poll is voted on… Mwahahahahahaha… Wow… long note… Gotta go to bed… mom just came in and told us we were too loud…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A new character is mentioned in this chapter (Shaidyn)**

**Cody's POV**

**After the Conference**

I couldn't wait until me and Caylin's "date". I needed to go to the local McDonalds to get a movie out of that red thing that carries movies. I jumped into my Ferrari and sped off toward McDonalds… I know it sounds stupid but as hard as it is to believe, that was 1 of 3 movie places to get movies… and those were the cheapest and I could return it when I went to go eat… They always say it is okay when I return it late cuz they all know me and so it doesn't matter when I return it. When I got into Mickey D's, I hurried to the red movie dispenser or whatever, and got the movie "The Wrestler", even though I knew all about it because of Dustin… He always spills the beans in every movie that he sees first because he isn't busy training and doing all kinds of crap for the WWE just to get a contract. After I got the movie I ran up to the counter to get a biscuit with jelly and walked back out to the car. After I got home about twenty minutes later, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I got into the shower and washed up with some new stuff I hadn't tried before but I guess it is supposed to turn girls on…haha… Actually my friend, Ted, gave it to me after he used it and he said his girlfriend liked it but he was allergic to it so he had some more made with the ingredients that he wasn't allergic to. I think it was Chocolate Cherry Axe. I don't usually buy stuff I just get it from my dad or someone cuz they are the ones buying stuff for me… I am just a kid… what do you expect.

**Rey's POV**

I waited on the couch for Caylin to come out so I could take her to Cody's. She was probably doing her hair. Typical girl stuff. She usually takes about 30 minutes… Usually my wife takes about 2 hours. Good thing Caylin can go fast cuz she usually wakes up about 1 hour before we have to leave and tonight was no different. She came out with jeans and a dark blue tank top with a hoodie and a cross necklace. Her hair was straightened but that was about it. I was happy that she was not about to be someone very different for a guy. I am also so glad that I can totally trust her and I do not have to worry about her at all during the night. She smiled and spun around.

"How do I look?" She said.

"You look nice. Now hurry or you might be late to Cody's." I said, jokingly.

"Dad… I have like an hour left…"

"I know, I was just kiddin'."

"Kay. Well I am gunna eat some doughnuts. You want one?"  
"No thanks" I replied.

**Caylin's POV**

45 minutes later

"Dad!" I screamed across the room.

"What, Caylin?"

"Lets go! I cant be late to my first real date!"

"Kay… Let me grab my keys and I will be out there in a minute. You can go ahead out to the car. I will be there right after you."

I got out to the car and all I could think about was Cody's face. He is so cute and it isn't only his looks that are beautiful. It is his personality. And, he very much understands me. He is the only guy I have actually ever liked like this… actually the only guy that I have ever liked at all. I had not dated anyone in the orphanages except playing with little 6 and 7 year olds. However, that doesn't count. The starting of the engine disturbed my thoughts. I jumped up and Rey chuckled at me. I smiled and my cheeks got red… I knew he knew what I was thinking about. I mean, who wouldn't? I am a 15-year-old girl and we cannot hide our thoughts about anything. Especially first loves.

**Cody's POV**

_I hope she is almost here… I cant wait much longer._ I thought while sitting on the cream colored couch rubbing my hands together. It is so not like me to act this way for a girl. I mean when I had dated other girls in my hometown, I hadn't ever stressed about if the date was gunna go wrong or right. There was definitely special about Caylin. I could sense it.

**The Date**

"_Knock, knock"_ Iheard the door being knocked on. It just had to be Caylin. Opening the door, I found that my prediction was true.

"Hi, Caylin, come on in!" I said, motioning her to come in. She accepted and walked on in, smiling.

"Hey, Cody! Are ya ready for the movie?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"What movie did you get?"  
"I got "The Wrestler."

"Yes! I have always wanted to see that movie… Well, ever since it came out."

"Hah… Yeah? Well, I kinda know what happens cuz Dustin always spills the whole movie cuz I never get to watch the movie first as I am so busy with the WWE."

"Aww… Poor little Cody!" She said pinching my cheek and laughing.

"So not funny, Caylin!" I said trying to hold in my laughter although I knew I couldn't.

"Well, lets go find some food to eat during the movie."

"Okay… Do you got any sweets?"

"Ummm… Well I have a sweet drawer… It has all kinds of sweets and candy and stuff in it. It was my idea because we would always grab the sweets when they were in the cabinets and now when we open the cabinets, we have to get something out of the cabinet and we cant get anything out of the sweet drawer so we stay healthier for wrestling! "

"Oh! That is interesting! We need to get some! I am craving sweets right about now!"

"Me too… I don't usually crave sweets…" I said, looking puzzled.

She started laughing and I realized how I looked and I looked up and smiled up at her. She smiled back at me and we both started leaning in for a kiss… Our lips touched and I realized what we were doing. She pulled away and we both looked down.

"Well… That was awkward…" I said.

"At least we got it over with… It wont be as awkward anymore…"

"Oh? Does that mean that wasn't the last time it was going to happen?" I said, chuckling at how red her face was getting.

"Maybe… If you earn it"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"you will find out soon enough! I was just thinking… I am so tired of being the only girl that is my age."  
"Well… In 3 days, your dream will come true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my sister, Shaidyn, is coming out from Georgia, where my mom lives. She decided to come out and visit us for about a week. She was 15 in January. I think you will like her."

"Sweet! I cant wait. What does she look like so I know when I see her?"

"Well, last time I saw her she had medium, straight, reddish hair, freckles, maybe weighed like 90 pounds and she had braces." But that was about 3 or 4 years ago and I heard she dyed her hair darker like light brown. And she got rid of her braces. So she probably looks different than that."

"Okay! I think I will like her."  
"I warn you though! She can be kind of bossy sometimes but probably won't be to you cause you will be the only other girl her age."

"Good!"

"Well enough about her! Lets go sit down and watch the movie."

**Caylin's POV**

During the movie, I apparently fell asleep on Cody and he watched the rest by himself because when I woke up I heard Rey and Dusty and Dustin talking behind the couch and I looked up to see Cody watching Maury…

"You watch Maury?" I ask, startling him.  
"Yeah! I mean all of these jerks who deny their babies make me so mad! And the girls who cheat are also so stupid. And it is so funny when girls find out when the guy is their babies daddy and they start getting all whacko and dancing stupid!"

"I like Maury too."

"Caylin! You are up…" I heard Rey say.

"Yeah, dad!" I said, lifting my head off of Cody's shoulder and smiling at Rey.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Ummm… Yeah! What time is it?"

"It is about 11."  
"In the night… right?" I got my answer by everyone laughing at me and nodding their heads. I could feel my cheeks redden and start heating up."

"Well… Come on, Cay." Rey said. I got up and headed to Rey as Cody followed me.

"Bye…" He said, cramming his hands into his pockets and smiling at me. I walked up to him and gave him a hug and he hugged me back. I looked up at him and he was red. Rey and the other guys started laughing at him and he got even redder. Everyone stopped laughing and Rey and I walked out of the door and Rey looked at me.

"What?"

"How was the movie?"

"Well of what I saw it was pretty good."  
"Good! Did you have a good sleep?"

"I guess…"

"Well, lets get going now…"

"What were you and the guys talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about who I had to wrestle on Friday."

"Who is that?"

" I think it is Jeff, Chris, and Adam."

"Oh… You think you can beat them?"

"I hope so. I think that me and Jeff have to work together and Chris and Adam are going to go against us."

"That will be the awesomest match ever!"

"Cay? Awesomest is not a word."

"I know but that is how teens talk nowadays!"

"Are you saying' I am old?"

"Well… depends. How old are you?"  
"That is not a reasonable question."  
" Whatever."

Oh! If you hadn't figured it out already, we are in the car driving home.

When we got home, I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. I was knocked out that night… Although that night was the best day of my life!

**Authors Note: Wow that was a longer chapter than I usually write. I hadn't actually planned about them talking about Shaidyn and when she was coming… I kinda wanted it to be a surprise but I cant hold in a secret. So please review, review, review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here ya go! I will write a lot around this time because I have nothing to do this summer and I have to get caught up on this story! Please tell me if I should continue the story because I have not gotten many Reviews so far, I think it has only been Jeffismyhero1217… Please if no one else reviews I will most likely quit writing this story unless the other reviewers absolutely want me to write… Thanks…**

Caylin's POV

_Flop!_ The pancake landed. I was making breakfast because I had woke up so early. It was 7:30 and we weren't leaving until about 10 or so…

"Caylin, what is with all of the cheesy smiles this morning when we talk?"

"Well… If I tell you, you cant get mad."

"Oh my gosh… You guys didn't have sex last night…did you?"

"Oh! Heck no! We just kissed!"

"Thank goodness."

"I am not that type of girl!"

"I know… It was just the first thing that came to mind when you said don't get mad. I am sorry."

"Okay! I have anther pancake ready! Do you want it?" I said flopping the pancake onto Rey's plate.

"Well… I guess I have no choice now."

"Exactly! I have to make you eat it. You will never get taller if you don't eat, dad. I will be taller than you one day if you don't eat."

"Haha…"

"Oh? You think this is a laughing matter, don't you? Well I suggest stopping before I take that pancake off your plate." I said, trying to act serious.

"Oh no ya don't!" He said, licking the pancake.

"YUCK!"

"How do you like me now?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower and get into my _fake_ training outfit. Whom am I _training _with today?"

"I believe Barbie and Katie Lea are going to be there and I think Natalya?"  
"Aww… Those stuck up girls."

"Now… Don't be like that. They try to help you even though they can be a little stuck up sometimes."

"Sometimes? Are you kidding me? I mean Natalya isn't as bad as Barbie and Katie but really dad. Cant I just go over to Ariann and Dave's? They aren't doing anything today I don't think. And besides, Ariann gets bored when Dave is gone."

"Call her and ask. If she says yes, you can."

"Thank you dad!"

"Yeah, no problem kiddo."

I headed to the phone and called Ariann. It was busy. I guessed I would have to wait for a few minutes. She was probably talking to Erynn's nurse to see when she could go visit. I waited for about 5 minutes and called back. This time there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dave? This is Caylin. Is Ariann there or I can just talk to you and you can ask her."

"How about you just ask me because she is asleep still."

"Umm… Well since I don't wanna be with some certain people, could I come over there while you trained and hang out with Ariann?"

"Uh, yeah! I think she would like that. I will have her call you and talk to you about 9 or so."  
"Okay. Thanks, Dave!"

"Hey! Is Rey going to go train today?"

"Well… It is kinda obvious since I wouldn't be calling if he wasn't gunna train."

"Oh… I guess so. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and went into the kitchen to eat my pancakes and then to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, Ariann called and told me it was okay for me to come over and we would play Uno. Getting off the phone, I walked to my dresser to get my necklace I got from Cody that I hid in my jean dresser and I opened it and realized there was a lump in one of my pockets in my jeans. It was a card from Carlei, Collin, and Caiden. It had a picture of 4 stick figures and a guy with a mask on. That must have been Rey. Inside it said We love you Caylin! You are the Bestest sister! I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I heard Rey walk in. He looked over my shoulder and gave me a hug after he read it.

"I wonder where they are."

"Well, just know that they are _all_ safe."

"I know… I just miss them so badly."

"I understand. I know it is hard to be away from your brothers and sister for so long. When I am in WWE, I only see them about once every two months."

"Poor you. However, I think it hurts so much because I used to always be with them through everything pretty much and then they just suddenly like disappeared from my life and they are just gone."  
"Yeah. But I have a feeling you guys will talk pretty soon." He said before turning and walking away.

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_ I said before putting on the necklace and walking out of the hotel room to walking to Ariann and Dave's room and knocking. Dave answered and said he had to go but Ariann was in there.

"Hi, Ariann!" I said, walking in and sitting on the bed. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Hey there, girlie! What are ya doing?"

"Nothing really. Just coming over here to hang out with you while the guys go training."

"Cool! I don't know what we are gunna do cuz here in this place, we have nothing to do except like Uno or a card game and watching TV or playing dress up…haha but we won't do that."

"Haha. Well we can do whatever you wanna do."

"I might call up Mickie or Melina… Maybe they can think of something fun to do." With that said, she called up Melina _and___Mickie and they both were gunna come over and hang out with us. When they got there, we found out that Mickie brought Monopoly and Melina had brought Twister. We played Monopoly and it took _forever_ to win. Finally, Ariann won after about an hour and a half. However, when we played Twister, Melina of course won because everyone knows she is incredibly flexible and no one else was flexible and Ariann got last, I got 2nd, and Mickie got 3rd. It was funny though because every time someone would fall, someone else would freak out and fall. I fell when Mickie fell but it only took about 5 minutes each game for Twister. Finally it was lunchtime and Ariann fixed us all some hamburgers and we waited for the guys to get back. Dave is one lucky guy to have such a good cook for his girlfriend! Although I have to admit, Rey's Mexican food is very deliciouso! It was especially his guacamole and enchiladas. Finally, the guys got back at about 2 and Rey, Mickie, and I all went back to our hotel room and Mickie and I hung out and I told her about me and Cody until about 7 and Rey made some enchiladas and made some guacamole. It was almost like he was reading my mind! Mickie stayed and Ariann and Melina came over with Dave and John and we all ate and then watched a little football because of the guys and then all of the people left and Rey and I went to bed. It was about 11:00.

**Sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter but I have been going to the swimming pool more often lately so Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I do not think I have anything to say at the beginning of this chapter so here we go! And thanks to Jeffismyhero1217 for all of the reviews and to every else! You guys keep this story going.**

**Cody's POV**

**Three Days Later**

"Shaidyn!" I yelled at her from across the room and smiling.

"Hey, Codes!"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much."

"Cool. How are ya doing down at Georgia?"

"Well, it's boring but I got a new friend. Therefore, I have not been so lonely and it has been kinda great down there."  
"Great. Well I had better introduce you to my girlfriend."

"What's this girl's name and what is she like?"

"Her name is Caylin and she is Rey Mysterio's adopted daughter. She is very hyper at times but after she burns it off, she is very sweet, nice, and very calm. I think she is laid back and when she turns 16, she will start training to become a WWE Diva but don't tell her that because I don't think she knows yet."

"Oh, cool! So I bet I will like her. But, who knows? This could become interesting!"

"Please don't be mean or embarrass me because I really like her."

"Even if I do, its not like you guys are gunna get married or anything. Trust me!" She said, flipping her light brown hair and flashing a braces-free smile.

"Whatever, here she comes."

Caylin walked up to us, smiled at me, and looked at Shaidyn.

"Oh! Caylin, this is my sister…" I was cut off by Shaidyn.

"I'm Shaidyn." She said, extending her hand for Caylin to shake.

"Oh! Hi! I can't believe you are here! I have been so excited about you coming to visit." And with that said, Caylin reached over and gave Shaidyn a humongous hug.

Shaidyn gave me a weird look and I laughed very quietly. Although Shaidyn did hug her back, I could tell she was wondering how weird and hyperactive this girl could get. I decided I would let Caylin take Shaidyn to the Women's Locker room to introduce her to the divas and maybe eat some lunch.

Caylin's POV

"So, Shaidyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do ya wanna meet first?"

"Well… I like Erynn Flair."

"Well, you cannot meet her. She is in a coma." I said, frowning.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know."

"But wait! She has a twin sister and you could meet her. Her name is Ariann. You probably haven't seen her a lot on TV but you might have when they were doing the backstage interviews and such. I know she has been interviewing some superstars because she is Dave Bautista's girlfriend."

"Cool. She must be awesome. I mean if she can get Dave as a boyfriend!"

"Yeah. She is really nice."

We were almost there and then after we started talking about Ariann, Shaidyn couldn't stop talking and I wasn't really paying attention to her but I would nod my head every once in a while. When we got there, luckily Ariann shut Shaidyn up by giving her a snack to eat. I knew this isn't what she really like in real life and I knew Cody had probably talked to her before she met me and told her to not embarrass him and such. Trust me, I am a big sister and this is some kind of stuff I told Caiden when he was here:(

"Shaidyn! Lets go meet the rest of the divas and then we can go get Smackdown! Vs. Raw 2010 from Cena or Orton." I said, trying to hide the fact that she was getting annoying.

We walked and I introduced her to the Bellas, Mickie, Melina, Victoria (AKA Alicia Fox), Gail Kim, and Barbie (AKA Kelly Kelly) before walking to the guys locker room and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I could hear Phil say while laughing.

"It's Caylin and Shaidyn."

"Guys! It is young girls. You need to calm down and act your age." I heard him say to whoever wasn't _"Acting their age"_.

"Come on in, Caylin."

I pushed the door open and looked at Cena and Kung Fu Naki jamming' out to their Ipods. Shaidyn chuckled and look at me and I smiled at her.

"Phil, this is Shaidyn. She is Cody's sister and Dusty's daughter. She is here to visit for about a week and we were wondering if we talk to Orton or Cena."

"Sure… but why them. Why not me?"

"Because I am pretty sure you don't have SD vs. Raw 2010."

"Well, then I guess you should probably talk to them. They always get the new video games first."

"Where are they?"

"Well, I might be able to get Cena…" He said looking over at him and Kung Fu Naki.

"…But Randy is taking care of Tate and Alanna and I think he is putting them down for naps and he isn't very appreciative to Vince right now and he isn't very cheerful right now."

"Okay, thank you!"

"Yeah. Cena!!" Phil screamed, trying to scream louder than the music.

Cena jumped up and pointed his hands like pistols and we all laughed except for Kung Fu Naki who was still listening to music.

"What do _you _guys want?" He said, stressing the word guys.

"We were wondering if we could borrow the new SD vs. Raw."

"Oh? You have guts to ask the _Master of Videogames _if you can borrow the brand new videogame and you guys aren't scared."

"No? Why should we be? You are just John Cena. My dad plus Cody could kick your butt. So you should probably be scared if you say no."

"Ahh! I will get it." He said waving his arms around while running into the other section of the room to his locker and his bags to get the videogame.

"Thank you Cena!" I said before giving him a hug.

"No problem, kiddo."

Shaidyn started walking right on cue. I followed her and we went into the _Rhodes' Room_ as Cody likes to call it to put the videogame into the PS2 and then we went to the Taco Bell across the street to eat and then we went back to The Rhodes' Room and played the PS2. I was always Cody and/or Rey and Shaidyn was always Randy and/or Swagger. She of course always lost but it was fun and she did not talk as much as she did when we were not doing anything fun. Sometimes she would yell at me that I was cheating because you can put your feet on the rope to help you pin or grab the tights and I would do that all the time with Cody. It was funny except one time she threw her controller at me and it almost broke but luckily, it landed on the couch and it did not touch me because I dodged it. Afterwards, Cody came home and asked how we were doing and I decided to go home and talk to Rey and do some stuff. But it turns out Rey was just taking a break from training for about 10 minutes and if I wanted to, I could go back with him and work out and "train". I decided I would go workout since I had not in about a week or two. I went and lifted 75-pound weights and "trained" with Mickie and Gail Kim. It was so fun because we really just pretended that we were beating each other up but we actually threw in a few punches in there just to make it more realistic to ourselves because one of us had to be the ref and that was usually me because I wasn't really supposed to be wrestling around with the divas but I did it anyway because Rey thought I would get hurt but I knew I wouldn't. We went home after about 5 hours of long, exhausting, sweaty work. Okay, maybe it was not that bad but I am supposed to make things for wrestling sound yucky and sweaty because I mean…it is called wrestling. Well… After that I went to bed so yeah…pretty awesome day if you call meeting someone new, playing a video game with her, and going to training with your dad awesome… well I guess it was an awesome day!

Authors Note: Hope it was a decent chapter… I am pretty tired right now. It is a lil bit past midnight and I have to get up and leave to go to Oklahoma tomorrow at like 9 so I better be getting off to bed! Please review…………….review……………review! haha sorry…but please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Shaidyn's POV**

So… I guess that Caylin was not so bad but I personally think Cody could do better than that little…thing. Heck! I liked it better when he was dating that other girl in Georgia who dressed pretty much in paper bags because she was a nice girl and everything but she wasn't like a bubbly, hyper, psycho freak like that Caylin girl. Maybe Caylin and her should meet. Maybe Caylin could learn a thing or two about being normal.

**Caylin's POV**

Okay! Well, Shaidyn is not the nicest chick in the coop, but she is tolerable if I have to do it for Cody. He is worth every minute of this crap. I cannot believe I actually thought this would be fun hangin' with a girl almost my age. Even the women/divas were bubblier than she was. Lets just say that Caylin does not put up with girls like Shaidyn who thinks she is a princess unless it is for a good cause (That's Cody!). Princesses and peasants don't get along so why does a stuck up girl and a laid back girl need to get along? While we were at John's, I could just feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I cannot wait for her to get gone! Maybe with my luck she will be staying for another weeklonger than she is supposed to or she will leave early…which would be fantastic! Wait! Here comes the good cause.

"Hey, hun!" I said giving Cody a hug. He hugged me back but it did not feel like his normal hugs. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"Nothing." He said, trying to hide the fact.

"I'm not as stupid as I look. Something's wrong."

"Well…Since I see that you aren't going to give up on this, last night Shaidyn came back and said that you were yelling at her when you started talking about me. She also said that you started throwing the PS2 controller at her."

"That little…" I said under my breath making sure Cody did not hear me.

"No…that isn't what happened. We were playing around…or so that is what I thought… and apparently, she thought of it as a good way to get you mad at me. You don't honestly believe her, do you?"

"Well…"

"No, Cody! What in the world is wrong with you? Do you think I am paranoid? I would not do that to your little sister! Oh my gosh… Are you freakin' kidding me?" I said.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Caylin. I don't think I have the right to judge you because I don't exactly know you all the way."

"You know what, Cody? How about you talk to Shaidyn for another day about this and tomorrow if you still believe her, you tell me and we will hang out again and you see if she says the same thing. Maybe, just maybe, she will say the same thing but it wont be the truth. But I guess that if she is your sister that you haven't seen in so long, you have to believe her." I said, sarcastically. I walked away to go on a walk to burn off the steam. While I was walking, I bumped into someone and fell down on my bottom.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, before looking up for like 3 seconds til I finally got to the head.

"Hey, Cay! How ya doing?" He said, giving me his super-sized hand to help me up.

"Thanks. Sorry I am so clumsy and I was not paying attention. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"It is alright, I usually do that too but I don't usually fall down because I am too big!" He said, laughing.

"Thanks again, but I need to go back to my walk."

"I will talk to you later. If you need to talk to anyone, I am available."

"Thanks a lot, Show."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said, picking up my speed to burn off the steam even faster although I knew it probably would not work. I ran up to the Mysterio's locker room, ran past Rey, and slammed my room door, crying.

"Caylin? Are ya alright, sweetie?"

"No… I can't take it anymore! She is evil!" My voice was muffled from the tears.

"Hey, let me in and we can talk."

I opened the door to let Rey come through it.

"What is wrong?"

"Cody is believing everything his little sister says about me and she is an evil witch! Now he says he doesn't know what to believe."

"Just wait. He will come around soon and believe what is true. Trust me. I have been in this situation before. It wasn't easy but I finally made the right choice. Don't worry about it." Rey said, wrapping me in his arms and giving me a hug.

"Thank you…. a lot."

"No problem." He said before walking out.

**Next Day**

I woke up at around 8:45 and went to fix our breakfast of waffles and sausage. Before I got in there though, I smelled an awesome smell… and it wasn't of sausage and bacon. It kind of smelled like blueberries and eggs. I walked in only to see Rey trying to make blueberry pancakes and trying to fry eggs. I laughed at him and he turned to look at me.

"What? Can't a dad cook up a good breakfast for his daughter?"

"Yeah… a good one." I said, touching one of the black pancakes with a fork. It went right through it.

"Okay…well dad, you are good at Mexican food but I don't think you were born to make blueberry pancakes. Maybe you should let me make some blueberry waffles…"

"I think that would be the best thing to do."

I laughed at him and started to make the waffles while Rey went to go get into his training clothes and watch the news to see the weather for today. It was gunna be sunny. YAY! I ate and then walked out of the door only to see________ down the hall….

**Who is down the hall? Find out on the next chapter. Sorry this one wasn't real long it is pretty late here and I need to get to bed….Thank you for the reviews I have gotten and good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**New character is Gillian. She is Shaidyn's BFF…**

I ate and walked out of the hotel door and there was Cody hugging another girl that I had never seen before. He saw me and pulled away from the hug. He started jogging towards me with the girl and I walked the other way.

"Caylin!"

"Save it, Rhodes."

"This isn't what you think!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Then what is it?" I asked, spinning around.

"This is Shaidyn's friend, Gillian." He tried to explain.

"Whatever, Rhodes. I don't really care right now." I lied, pulling my arm from his grip and walking away.

5 minutes later.

I walked towards the doors and then remembered I didn't have any money to go eat or shop or anything. So I ran up to our room and walked in only to find Cody, Dusty, Shaidyn, and that "Gillian" girl sitting on the couch and Rey on the recliner. I could feel all of the eyes on me when I walked in.

"Hi, Caylin." Rey said.

"Hi…" I said, unsure of what to do.

"Shaidyn?" Dusty said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…Now!"

"Okay. Therefore…Caylin, this is really my best friend, Gillian. I invited her here. At first I did not think you were good enough for Cody but after Gillian told me what happened when you saw them hugging, I realized how much you liked him and how much he means to you.

"When I first came here, I was determined to ruin your relationship with Cody because when he talked about you on the phone or in letters, I got jealous that he wasn't going to have enough time for me when I came but you guys proved me wrong and I am really sorry." She frowned.

"Look. I told Cody I didn't really care right now and that is the truth. So you guys can all leave." I saw Cody frowning and I instantly felt horrible. _How could I do this to the guy of my dreams?_ I thought to myself.

Dusty stood up and looked at Cody, signaling him to get up. All of them left and Rey started staring me down. I sat down.

"What?"

"I know that you really care… It is obvious to me. Maybe Cody doesn't realize it because he hasn't been a parent before but I know because I have you and your siblings and my own two kids. You don't need to lie to him just to make him feel bad."

"But you don't know what I am feeling like, Dad! You have never been a teenage girl with a broken heart, have ya?" I screamed in his direction.

"No, but I have been a teenage boy with a broken heart before and I know you don't think I understand but I do." He said in his most calm, relaxed voice.

"Whatever…" I said, getting up and stomping to my room to get some money for shopping and eating. Afterwards, I went to Taco Bell for lunch and then to the plaza that had shops like Maurice's, Claire's, and JC Penney's. I decided to go to Claire's and see what belly button rings they had. Maybe I would get Rey mad by getting my belly pierced. I saw a dark blue one with angel wings dangling and I decided that I was going to get my belly pierced tomorrow after we trained and I went on my daily "walk".

I also went to JC Penney's and Deb and got shirts and jeans that would actually fit me because all of the clothes the divas had bought for me in the beginning had gotten too tiny for me… I have no idea why but I started gaining weight ever since we came here. Maybe I just ate a lot from being stressed about Caiden and the other kids going back to Michelle. I also got an awesome necklace and bracelet pair from Rue 21 that were all colorful and bright! While I was walking through the plaza, I saw Shaidyn and Gillian walking arm in arm. They saw me and frowned. I walked past them and continued my shopping. When I got back, I went straight to bed without saying one word to Rey.

Sorry this is pretty short but I think I am going to write another chapter for Best I Ever Had… So I have to keep the fans I get from that story too…so I apologize…I promise the next chapter will be like twice he size as this one! Thank you guys for understanding!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

8 months later

Caylin's POV

I do not know why, but I decided to not get my belly button pierced. Cody and I made up. I am now 16! Cody and I have been going out for about 13 months now and we are still going strong…sometimes. I have sent out letters to colleges and am awaiting the acceptance/declining letters. I have applied to six colleges. Oh, I skipped my sophomore year and I am a junior now.

I probably sound like a biography person right now. I got a diary to write my feelings down in so I don't go spending money and rebelling so I might put a few entries in this story…or not. My birthday was 3 months ago… so basically, my life has kinda been boring since this story last left off.

So, lets get onto the story.

"Cody!" I yelled down the hall.

"Hey, sweetheart! What are you up to?"

"Nothing…trying to figure out where my dad went."

"I saw him about 2 minutes ago with Lillian. They were walking down the locker room hall."

"Kay! Thanks sweetie!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked down to the guys' locker room and knocked.

"Are ya'll descent for me?"

"Yes Caylin… Come on in."

"Ariann! Get off Dave! Caylin's comin' in!" I heard Kofi say. I laughed at those words and looked up when I saw the door open and no one was there…until I looked down and saw "Hornswaggle".

"Hey! Is my dad in here?"

"Yeah come on in." He said as his motioned for me to come inside.

I looked at Ariann and we saw each other and tried to hold in our laughter. Then I saw Rey come out of the shower room with a comb in his hand.

"Hey, dad…"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something…in private?"

"Yeah…in just a minute let me go put my comb up and get my hoodie." He said, turning towards the room again. He came back with his grey hoodie, started walking towards the door, and opened it. We walked out into the hall and walked towards the diva locker room. It was silent so I spoke up.

"Dad… You know how Lillian is quitting and everything?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…Her job was the announcer, right?"

"Okay…what are you getting at here?"

"Well…Vince told me to talk to you about me becoming the announcer for awhile until they found someone else or until they decided I could do it full time."

"I don't know, Caylin…That is a lot of work for a sixteen year old."

"I know but he said that is why he chose me to do it because I am responsible and I keep up with everything I need to get done."

"I will go talk to him about it… If I don't think you should do it after that, you can't do it…period. Okay?"

"Fine… Catch up with me later and tell me what you guys decide, kay?"

"Yeah…I will talk to you later. Oh… I might not be here later cuz I have to go train with the guys so you might want to go to Vince's office around 8 or something."

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye." He said walking away.

I turned on my ipod and started listening to "Addicted" by Simple Plan. I walked down the hall until I got to the Rhodes room and stopped my music to listen to see if any of them were in there. I think Dustin heard my footsteps because next thing I see is the door opening and a golden guy standing there.

"Well, hi there Caylin. Do you want to talk to Cody?"

"Yes please!" I said with a cheesy grin.

"CODY!"

"What Dustin?!"

"Caylin is here…" He said walking past Cody and whispering something. I think he said, "Don't yell at me again or you will regret it." Because Cody had a scared look on his face and then started laughing.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?"

"Just came by to say hi."

"Oh. Hey!" He said, kissing my lips.

"What was that for?"

"I really don't know…haha!"

We both giggled and then sat down on the couch. There was an awkward silence and then we heard "Today on the Maury show!" We looked up and saw Dustin with the remote in the kitchen, switching the channels and smiling at the TV.

"Well… I had better get going… I will talk to you later?"

"Um…yeah sure. I might have to go train later though so maybe like at 9 you can come over and watch a movie or something…"

"Okay. Maybe I will come over but I have to go talk to Vince at the time if my dad isn't home yet."

"Well, goodbye!" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…Bye." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

I skipped out of the door and figured I should go ask Ariann, Erynn, Dave, and Randy if they wanted to go to Taco Bell. Unfortunately, I could not find Randy… but Ariann, Dave, and Erynn went and ate with me. It was so yummy! Dave ate like 10 tacos! Haha not that many…but close! Afterwards, we went back to the hotel to jus' chill out with each other until Dave had to go train with Cody, dad, and some other guys. Oh…Did I mention that for my birthday I got a puppy named Zingy? I got him from Kofi and his girlfriend. He is an English Bulldog and he is eight months old. May I say he is gigantic! He weighs like 35 pounds or something like that. When I went back to the hotel, I just sat around with him and played with him and his toys. Man, he is the most playful dog I have ever seen but he can be lazy when he wants to. While we were waiting, I heard the door open and you will never believe who I saw coming in! They were so cute!

**Sorry I left ya'll with a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist it! You will just have to wait until the next chapter! It might have something to do with why Rey, Cody, and Dave all left… Or not! You will just have to find out! Please Review!!! Lol… Maybe if ya'll review a lot I will write an extra long chapter next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

…**Chapter 13…**

**A guy named Jace will appear in this chapter. He wont appear in a lot of chapters but he might make small appearances.**

Caylin's POV

"Oh my gosh…" I said as I started to cry. They were here. They are here. I could not believe it… It had been like umm… A year?

"Well are you gunna hug us?" Collin said in his little 5-year-old voice.

"Well come over here you little munchkins!" I said chortling.

After about 15 minutes of reuniting, Rey told me something I could not believe.

"The other baby is in foster care now. Her name is Claudia."

"What? Oh, wow… How is she?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"How could I do that?"

"Well do you really think that we would only get 2 of your siblings here? We had to bring her!" He said as a little black haired baby about 10 months came in with Dave carrying it.

I reached out for her and she slipped gently into my arms.

"How old is she?"

"About nine months."

"Whom is she living with?"

"Right now she is living with a lady named Rosanna and her husband Keith. They are about 30 years old. They are quite a nice couple and they are thinking about adopting the three of them because they have also been taking care of the other two. And more good news is that they live right here in St. Louis and we could visit them every time we are here or in Missouri."

"Wow… This is overwhelming. I can't believe it." I said, crying more than I was earlier. Cody came over and hugged me and I laughed through my tears because I still could not believe it… It was gunna take a while for it to sink in.

"Why is sissy crying?" Carlei asked, before going over to Rey and looking up. He smiled down at her and said, "She is so happy to see you guys."

Then I remembered Caiden. He was so happy and hyperactive. Only now, he was not here. He was not on this earth. Somehow, it didn't seem real. Nevertheless, it was. What if he had lived? Would he be here? Would the other kids be here with Rey, Cody, and I? Why am I thinking about him? This is supposed to be a happy moment. I am supposed to make it a happy moment. Just stop thinking about this, Caylin!

"Hey…" Cody said.

"Huh, oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Caiden…"

"Oh, Caylin. Its alright." He said coming over and hugging me. I realized everyone else had gone out of the room.

"I know… Do you wanna go get coffee?"

"I call Starbuck's!"

" That sounds good to me."

"I'm payin…"

"Good cuz I don't have a job yet."

"I know. Let's get goin'"

At Starbucks

We walked in Starbuck's holding hands and looking at all of the people around us holding hands. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back down at me. We got in line and waited for our turn to order our drinks and donuts. While we were waiting, I saw a Help Wanted sign in the window.

"Cody! Look!" Pointing towards the window and smiling as I said it.

"What are you talking about?"

"That Help Wanted sign. How old do you have to be to work here?"

"I think only 16… I'm not sure though."

"I'm going to apply for it! I mean I need a job and if I get it, you can probably get free coffee!"

"Lets go ask for an application then."

"Hurry!" I said, pulling his arm along.

I pulled him along until I saw the manager. His nametag said Timothy. He looked friendly but you cannot ever be sure about a coffee store manager.

"Umm…Mr. Timothy?"

"My name is Tim. Please call me Mr. Tim."

"Oh. Mr. Tim?"

"Yes? What is your name?"

"I am Caylin. Caylin Mysterio."

"Okay. Why are you here and talking to me?"

"I was wondering about the job opening."

"Oh. That job is actually the person who makes the coffee and then cleans out the coffee pots. They do other stuff too. Can you follow simple directions on a coffee machine?"

"Last time I checked I could follow instructions…"

"Okay. Let me get you the application real quick and you can go sit at a table and fill it out or take it home and fill it out." He then turned around and went through a door in the back of the store. It looked like an office or something. I held the sides of my shirt and started rocking back and forth. Cody grabbed my arms so I would quit rocking and I smiled and looked up just in time to see Tim coming through the door again, but this time with a light blue piece of paper in his hand. He walked over to Cody and I again and held the paper up so I could take it. Cody and I sat down at a green and gray table towards the back of the room so I could fill out the application. Name: Caylin Alexis Mysterio, Age: 17, Date of Birth: January 17, 1992, Job Applying For: the only open job… I sat there laughing at some of the most outrageous questions while Cody just sat there and stared at me funny when I laughed. Finally, after about 20 minutes of laughing, I got it all filled out and signed my signature. I slipped the paper into my hands and got up. I could not find Tim so I had to ask a girl that was working there if she knew where he was and she said his office so I went back to the door I assumed was his office because it was the room he got the application from. I knocked and opened the door to find Tim and a man talking quietly and laughing.

"Oh. Mr. Tim?"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Caylin? Do you have the application done yet?"

"Yeah actually here it is." I said giving it to him while looking at the man.

"Caylin, this is Jace."

"Oh. Hey Jace. I'm Caylin."

"Caylin, nice to meet you." He said extending his right arm. I took it and shook it. He rough grip then released me and I smiled.

"Umm… I do not stay in town all the time because I travel with my dad and boyfriend to go to WWE events. I actually only need this job temporarily at the moment."

"Thank goodness! I need someone to be in there temporarily until someone else applies. You have the job!"

"Thanks. What time do I need to be in in the morning?"

"Probably around 8 or 8:30. As long as you get here I am okay with it."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow morning at 8:20." I said, turning around and bumping into a huge body. I looked up and said, "Sorry," and started laughing when I got out the door. Cody was sitting at the table waiting for me and drinking his coffee. I sat down in front of him and smiled.

He got done with his donut and coffee and we went out the door to his car, got in, and drove away to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys… Sorry I have not typed up a new chapter for a while. I have been busy with school, sports, and everything else… I will try to update another chapter after this one in the next 2 weeks or so. I apologize to you guys! I am SO sorry. **

**Backstage at SmackDown**

**Cody's POV**

_Caylin has been having fun with Claudia, Carlei, and Collin for the past 3 days now. I have never seen her this happy. I know she would be happier with Caiden here but I think she knows he is just fine. She and I usually baby-sit the kids, which is fun because they watch wrestling and I can teach Collin some moves… but only the ones that will not really hurt anyone! _

_ Carlei is more of the girly girl type but maybe Rey, Dave, Randy, and I could get her into some more wrestling so she won't be bored when we talk about it. Wait… I see Carlei coming down the hall. _

"Hey, Carlei!"

"Hiya, Cody!"

"What are you doing running up and down the halls?"

"Well, Caylin is asleep and so are Claudia so I thought I could come down here and find Rey so I could get some money for Cheez-Its."

"Oh. Well… Here, let me walk with you. I think I saw Rey just a minute ago."

She grabbed my hand with her gentle grip and smiled up at me. We down the hallway just in time to see Rey strapping on his boots.

"Hey Rey Rey!"

Rey glanced up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"She was coming down the hall and said that Caylin and Claudia were sleeping and so she was going to come get some money for Cheez-its from you. And after that, I offered to walk her down here because I had seen you not long before I saw her walking."

"Oh. Well I do not have any money right now. It is in the room. Cody, can you take her up there and wake Caylin up so that she can give her some money for a snack?"

"Yeah but I will pay for her snack. I had better go wake Caylin up anyhow to make sure she is awake for when Claudia wakes up."

"Okay. Thank you! I will talk to you kids later."

"Bye Rey Rey!"

"Bye Carlei." Rey said, finishing strapping up his boots, getting ready for his match against Batista.

Carlei and I walked down the halls to the Women's' locker room to go wake Caylin from her nap. As Carlei walked in, she looked at me and gestured for me to come in. Caylin was sprawled out on the red couch and Claudia sitting up in her playpen with her colorful teething rings and her red blanket. She looked at me and laughed, drool dripping down the front of her gown.

"Carlei, go wake up Caylin while I go get Claud."

"Okay!" She said, bouncing away.

I turned to Claudia's playpen and started walking towards it. She was sucking her fist. I turned to see Caylin wake up.

"Hey, hon."

"Hey… How was your nap?"

"Great."

"Where is Claud's milk powder stuff?"

"Oh. I will go make her some milk."

"Okay. We will be in here." I said as Caylin started walking towards Claudia's diaper bag. She pulled out a pink container with milk mixture in it and turned to go out the door. As she left, I picked Claudia up and patted her on her back. She was getting grumpy so I walked around the room until she finally calmed down. Caylin came in about 5 minutes later with the warm, clear bottle with milk in it. I slid Claudia into Caylin's arms and watched in amazement at how good Caylin fed and cared for Claudia. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just weird to see how good you are with babies."

"Oh. Haha well it just comes natural to me!"

"I can tell."

She continued feeding Claud and then she sat Claudia on the couch by Carlei. Carlei had her arm around Claudia and she was playing with her. After about 10 minutes just talking about nothing, I picked up Claudia and Caylin took Carlei. We went to the McDonalds across the street so that Carlei and Collin could play in the playhouse thing while we ate with Claudia. They had fun until Collin fell down the slide headfirst and so we had to leave so that we could go put ice on his head.

Caylin's POV

After we got back from Mickey D's, Rey was obviously done with his match because it was about 9 and so Cody and I left the kids with him and Randy so that the little ones could play with Alanna and Tate. Cody led me up to the Rhode's/ Runnel's room to lounge around. Once we got there, we popped in "Definitely, Maybe" and we cuddled up on the couch. When we were about done with the movie, Cody asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow. I, of course, said yes.

"What time?" I asked.

"7…sharp!" He laughed.

I looked up at him and laughed. We went to the candy drawer and ate some leftover Halloween candy that Carlei and Collin had given to him because they were convinced that kids would come into the hotel and trick-or-treat to the WWE wrestlers. We sat for a while and played cards. He taught me some card tricks! I was excited, because I had never been able to do any that Rey had tried teaching me.

"So, how did you learn to do these?" I asked.

"Well, my dad taught me, and he made me practice them a lot. So I got pretty good at them like when I didn't wrestle I would practice on all the superstars."

"That's cool. Well I had better go. Rey is expecting me home. I will talk to you later, buttercup." She said wearily, hugging me.

"Night, Punkin." I mumbled into her hair.

She left and I went into take a shower and brush my teeth. Dad and Dustin came home about 30 minutes later and showered. Afterward we played cards. Hey, what can I say? My family loves cards! When we were done with that, it was around 11 because Dustin kept arguing. I went to bed around 12 because I watched TV for awhile, after they went to bed, just thinking about her. I sleepily got off the couch and went to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and out on my pajama pants and slid my shirt off. I lay down on the soft, thick mattress with the light blue sheets and dozed off into my own little dreamworld about Caylin.


	15. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone…So, I am kinda out of ideas for Nobody's Perfect… I actually have stuff planned but I do not know how to get to it… I also need some help with my other story, Best I Ever Had. If you have any ideas, PM me and if I like it, I will use it. If I get a lot that I like, I will make a poll for ya'll to vote on. Therefore, since I am out of ideas, I might not get around to writing the next chapter in 2 weeks like I planned. Riley and I are going to get our banners up pretty soon! Look forward to seeing the new banners! Umm… So I guess that is all so, anyways, if you have any ideas, PM me! Thanks for all of the R&R. ----Regan**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**~Sorry there hasn't been any updates since last month but with Christmas and everything, it has been hard to find time to write this plus I didn't really have any ideas for it. If you forgot, Zingy is Caylin's American Bull dog. Alexis and Haidyn are OC's I guess you would call them… We don't use them in our WWE stories… Riley created them while writing a story…about nothing.**

Caylin's POV Monday Night RAW

Tonight is my first night to announce. I was so nervous that my knees were literally knocking each other. I was sitting in the hair booth with Haidyn, the hairdresser. Zingy was sitting on my lap while Haidyn curled my hair into tiny ringlets that fell across my back. She got the straight iron out to straighten my bangs and plugged it in. After my hair, I had to go to wardrobe with Alexis.

"Are you excited?" Haidyn said, breaking the long silence.

"It's kind of nerve racking but I guess I am kind of excited."

"I totally get you. New experiences are always nerve racking. At least you will get to see Cody while you are announcing. I would trade anything for the guy that I love to be with me through new experiences."

I giggled and said, "I guess so. I didn't realize how lucky I am."

"You don't even know."

I sat and we talked while she was doing my hair and then my makeup. Finally, it was time to go to Alexis. I slowly got up out of the chair while I was admiring my hair. I said thanks and walked out the door into the wardrobe. Alexis was waiting for me with her eyes on the clothes and her thoughts on them as well. She noticed me and looked up are me. She smiled.

"Hello, Caylin. Are you ready to pick out your debut outfit?"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't have a choice now do I?" I laughed.

She smiled again and led me towards the announcer's clothes. It was clothes that I could picture Lillian in. Of course, she had worn some of these clothes before.

First, Alexis put me in a cute denim mini skirt that she thought my dad would be okay with and a red halter-top. I was wearing black high heels and I looked just perfect! I could not wait for Cody to see me in my new outfit. He might just go bonkers! I made my way up to the gorilla position just in time for Vince McMahon to announce me as the special guest announcer of the main event tonight. Cody was taking on Jack Swagger for the United States Championship. I was so excited that I almost forgot to walk out when my dad's music was played for me.

I smiled and waved to the fans as I made my way down to the ring but for some odd reason when I stopped, they all started screaming loud. I looked over my shoulder to see my amazing Cody. He walked towards me and gave me an immense hug.

We got into the ring, I announced Cody with a very huge smile, and then I announced his opponent, Jack Swagger. Jack came out and Cody gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a motion to get out of the ring. I went and I sat by Jerry "King" Lawler.

THE MATCH

Cody's POV

The match began and Swagger and I circled the ring just staring at each other. Then he made a move! I dodged it. I did a little roll. I got back up on my wrestling position and laughed at him. We circled once more then I took him down. I started punching him and the ref tried to get me off him but he couldn't so he started counting 1,2,3! Then he pulled me off with very strong force. I stood there breathing like mad at the grounded Swagger. He staggered and I pulled him the rest of the way up and I gave him one of my famous Rhodes' left hooks. He went down instantly. Then while he was grounded, I turned and smiled at my girl. She smiled back and then her eyes got wide. He came right up behind me and hit me. I went down. I was out because he had hit me with something metal but the ref hadn't seen it. He turned me over for the pin. 1…2… I kicked out with all of the strength that I had in me.

He tried again and only got the one count. He got so angry that he went over and started shaking the ropes and screaming at the top of his lungs. I slowly got up. He was still up against the ropes so he couldn't see me. I slowly crawled towards him. He heard me and he turned and I got the Cross Rhodes on him. I had no energy left. Caylin was screaming for me to go pin him but I couldn't move. I heard the ref start the ten count. I couldn't lose… I just couldn't. I slowly rolled over to Swagger to get the pin. 1…2… He kicked out. I run my hand across my hair and started whining. I got mad. I got up and turned around just in time for him to turn around too. I ran at him with a clothesline and he went over the ropes. I taunted a little bit and then looked out to see that he was still on the ground.

I stepped onto the outside of the ring by climbing in between the middle and top ropes. I jumped down and grabbed him by his head. I Irish whipped him into the metal pole and he fell with a _Thud!_ I quickly got him back up and irish whipped him into the ring. He rolled in and I slid in after him. I turned him over and got a knee drop. After that, I crawled over to him and pinned him. One…two…three! I had just won the United States Championship! The ref raised my arm up and I grabbed the championship belt out of his hands.

I held it up with pride and smiled at Caylin who jumped out of her chair and was walking towards me. I went over to the ropes and sat on them so she could get in. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips. She smiled and rose my hand up again. We went to the other side of the ring and I sat on the ropes once again. She got out and started walking to the stairs to get down. I just got out and jumped to the floor. I grabbed her hand and we walked onto the ramp together. I turned around once more to raise my title to the fans. I had shown them that even if I was a rookie, I can still win championships.

Backstage

"Oh my gosh! You actually won!" She said, turning around and hugging me around the waist.

"Yeah. I guess I wasn't expecting that," I said just as Dad and Dustin were walking up to me.

"Congratulations, Son. I'm proud of you," Dad said smiling at me.

"Thanks. Who knew that the youngest Rhodes would win his first championship match ever?"

"Good job, Cody. That was one heck of a match if you ask me. That was a nice Cross Rhodes towards the middle of it!" Dustin said, grabbing my hand and giving me a guy hug.

"Thanks. I need to go shower now and get dressed. Caylin, do you wanna take my belt for me?"

"Sure, why not?" She said, grabbing it out of my hands and exaggerating how heavy it was although it wasn't that heavy compared to the other belts.

I walked towards my locker room and kept getting stopped for congratulations. I finally made it to my locker room and hopped in the shower. _I can't believe I just won that. That was, as Dusty said, one heck of a match. _I took a quick shower and went to find Caylin. She was in the girls' locker room hanging out with Maryse and Barbie AKA Kelly Kelly. I had to knock a few times to get anyone to answer me because they were all caught up in the girl gossip. Finally, Barbie came to the door. Once she saw me there, she smiled and gave me a hug. She told me congratulations and I said, "Thank you." I asked her if she knew where Caylin was and she led me into the locker room. Maryse and Caylin were watching Melina and Rosa's match. I went and sat by Maryse to see if Caylin would notice and she did. She smiled and came over and motioned for Maryse to scoot. Once she did, Caylin sat by me with her hand on my leg. I told Caylin that I was planning on going to Georgia in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if she would want to go with me.

"I guess I should ask Dad first."

"I guess you probably should. Just tell him it will only be for about 3 or 4 days and then we will be coming back. Tell him there is a guest bedroom and you can sleep there. We are going to go to SeaWorld with my little cousin on the second day and then just hang out with my family on the other days. My dad, Dustin, Mom, and Shaidyn will be there along with my cousin and my aunt. Gillian might come for a while too," I said, getting up and telling her to come with me to the hallway. She did.

"Alright. I will tell him. But don't be surprised if he says no."

"I wont. I know how dads are with their baby girls…"

"Okay. I will go ask him now. Bye, Hun." She said, kissing me on the cheek and then spinning around on her heels and walking towards Rey's locker room. _I hope he says yes. I would love for my mom to meet her. I mean, she __**is **__the one who suggested it last time I talked to her on the phone. We will just wait and see._

_**Thanks for reading. R&R. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. I thought I would write you guys a chapter a little bit longer to make up for when I didn't write. What will Rey say about going to Georgia? Will Caylin even want to go? If she does, what will she think about Cody's mom? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_So sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I kind of lost all inspiration for this story. But I have decided that I will be ending this story soon. In the next 6 chapters, things will be skipping months, even years. If you want a sequel, please review and tell me so. I have decided that I will not start any sequels until I have at least two of my personal OC stories finished and complete! So for any of you who have any ideas for my stories to get them moving faster, I advise you to tell me. Please and Thank ya! I also want to thank my amazing reviewers! Anyways, here we go!_

Caylins POV

"Dad? Cody and I have a question for you." I said, walking into our locker room. He was on the orange leather couch watching the matches. Chris Jericho was on, fighting Sheamus in a replay of Friday nights events.

"And what is that, hun?"

"Well, he was wondering if I could go to Georgia and meet his mom. It would only be about three days."

"Well, where would you sleep?"

"He said they have an extra guest bedroom. And it will be me, him, Dusty, Dustin, Shaidyn, his aunt and cousin, and possibly Gillian, Shaidyn's friend."

"I will talk to Dusty about it. Once I know more details, I will answer. Do you know when you will be going?"

"Next week…"

"Okay, so I will talk to Dusty about it tonight."

"We can invite Dusty, Dustin, and Cody over for dinner tonight, if that wuld be okay with you."

"Yes, we could. That would be nice. Cody and you can hang out while I talk to Dusty and Dustin about it. We can even watch the Super Bowl here. Who knows, they might only want it to be a family thing."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask Cody if he got permission. I will go down to their locker room and ask 'em. Do you mind?"

"No, just don't hang around there for too long."

"Alright, I will be back in 20 minutes." I said, skipping out the door into the hallway. I turned the corner and bumped into a familiar body. Cody. Of course, we always met at weird times like this. He smiled and I laughed.

"Hey, babe. I was just on my way to your 'pad'," I imitated some guy we had seen at the plaza earlier this week. He was talking to this girl about where a party was and he kept using the word pad. It was funny. BACK TO THE REAL WORLD…Cody looked at me with a puzzled face, and I knew he was questioning me on why I was headed over there.

"I have to ask your dad something. Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me? I will worry about it! I needa know what's going on in this world too, Cay."

"Alright. My dad was wondering if you guys wanted to come over tonight to eat and watch the Super Bowl with us. He wanted to talk to your dad about going to Georgia."

"Okay. I shall walk with you my darling Clementine," He said, putting his arm out in a hook and I smiled and looped my arm through his. I started skipping and he kind of pulled away but realized I wasn't going to quit so he started skipping. Everyone was looking at us and I laughed at Cody, who kept skipping.

We finally got to their room and I knocked on the door, forgetting that Cody was with me. He grabbed the brass handle and opened the door, revealing Dusty and Dustin playing cards on the coffee table, one on either side of the table. They looked up and smiled when they saw who had walked in.

"Why, hello Caylin," Dusty said, smiling.

"Hi, Dusty! How are you?"

"I am great, Miss Mysterio. And how are you?"

"I am amazing. Dustin, how are you?"

"I am good. What brings you to our exciting Rhodes' world?"

"My dad. Haha. He wanted to know if you guys would like to come over to eat dinner with us and watch the Super Bowl. He wanted to talk to you guys about the trip to Georgia."

"Oh. Okay. Sure, we will come. What does he need to know?"

"I'm not really sure. I think the sleeping arrangements and what we will be doing but I am not exactly sure."

Dustin broke in right after I spoke, "Who are you going for in the Bowl?"

"Saints… All the way, baby!"

"Hmm. This should cause some tension in the hotel room. I'm sure Cody told you, we are all for the Colts."

"Oh, he told me about it alright! I'll make a bet with you. Saints win, you owe me fifty bucks and vice versa. How bout it?"

"You are pretty confident, eh? Don't get too cocky yet, Mysterio."

"Whatever, Dustin."

"You will regret saying all of this stuff once the Colts win."

"Alright, I can't wait to see!"

"May the best team win!"

"Yeah. Well I have to go, I told Dad I would be home in twenty minutes. Sorry. When are you guys going to be coming over?"

"Probably in about an hour. What is your dad cooking?"

"I'm actually cooking tonight. I am thinking hamburgers, something simple for the game. Knowing my dad, we would be eating a meal fit for a king and we wouldn't be able to even watch the Bowl."

"True. We will be over in about 30 minutes," Dusty said, looking at his watch which read 5:45.

"Okay, I had better get going so I can start the food. I will see you guys later. Bye!" I got up on my tiptoes and gave Cody a peck on the lips before turning and heading to the door. _This was going to be a long night…Hey, what can you expect in the football world? _

_**A/N: GO SAINTS!**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** _Many months later_**

_**Caylin's POV**_

"I can't believe I'm twenty. Time's going by so fast." I said, looking down at my birthday cake. Believe me when I said time has been going by fast. First, I get adopted when I'm 14, then I meet the guy of my dreams, next thing you know, I'm 20. It's been 6 years already. I should probably update you guys of the last few months… or many months. Cody and I broke up for a few weeks, thinking that maybe we should explore our options. I didn't find anyone, nor did he. We got back together about 3 weeks ago and we are absolutely in love with each other. Rey and I decided I could go to Georgia. I met Cody's mom. She is beautiful and wonderfully nice. She was very accepting of me. Shaidyn and I are really good friends now. I have never had such a good friend. Gillian and I are also pretty good friends. Cody and I are going to Georgia again in 4 days to celebrate my birthday there. I can't wait. I always love going to Georgia. Anyways, since I've updated you, let's go back to present day.

"I know, right? You're getting old!" Mickie said.

"Hey. I wouldn't be the one talking Miss, what, 31? I think."

"I know. I shouldn't be talking. But seriously, you are getting old since you first got here. You were a little 14 year old girl."

"I know. And now I am going off to nursing school in a few months. I'm going to miss all of you," I said, motioning to Mickie, Melina, Nikki, Brie, Erynn, and Ariann.

"We'll definitely miss you, Hun! Life will be very different with no you. What about Cody? What is he going to do?"

"I think he is still going to travel. When you guys go to Georgia, I will visit and sometimes I will come see you guys. I already have this all planned out. I'm going to go to the nursing school close to his mom so I can hang with her and Shaidyn so I won't be so lonely. I'm sure I'll make a lot of new friends… But no one like you guys," I looked up and Mickie, Brie, and Ariann were crying. Seeing them cry, I broke down. One by one, the other girls started weeping. It was 10:30 p.m. and we were all tired after we stopped crying so we went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in my ear. It was the hotel phone so I didn't know who it would be. I picked up and recognized the familiar voice right away. It was Rey.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" I looked at the clock that read 8:25 and then I said, "Sure, let me get ready. Come down to the room and get me in 10 minutes."

"alright, see you then. Bye, Senorita!"

"Bye, Papi!" I said, giggling at the nickname he had given to me at age 16 after we went to a Mexican restaurant and the most handsome boy put a sombrero on me. I hung up the phone and looked at my pajamas…pink lightweight shorts and a black camisole. Gliding to my suitcase, I tripped on one of the girls' slippers. _Bunny rabbits, really??? Come on._ I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out the first thing I saw. A dark green wool sweater and then I found my khaki pants. I shrugged into the sweater after taking off my black cami and then pulled my pants on. After that, I went into the bathroom and plugged in my hair straightener. While I brushed my hair, I heard it beep, signaling that it was done. I straightened my hair and put on my brown hair band. I put my contacts on and went to slip on my brown flip flops as Rey knocked on my door. I opened it and smiled. I grabbed my burnt orange purse from the chair beside me. I went out and shut the door after leaving the girls a note. We got down to the lobby and sat down in a booth. We both ordered blueberry waffles and sausage. The waitress wouldn't leave because she is like, in love with Dad, no lie! She finally left after I said that we would appreciate if she would leave.

"How is everything going, Senor?' I asked him with my Mexican accent that I had learned from him.

"Moy bien. And you?"

"Great. Yesterday was a blast. It was a wonderful birthday. Thanks for the necklace. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said, just as the food arrived. We sat in silence, only breaking it to talk about my birthday. We finished and I told him I was going to see if any of the girls were up, as we had planned to go shopping with Evan, Randy, and Dave for baby clothes and items at noon. I walked up the hall and scanned my key into the door. Everyone but Nikki was up and they must have been watching Maury because they kept looking at each other and yelling about what jerks the guys were. I looked at the time. _10:23 _already? Woah. I didn't know I was gone that long. They saw me and Ariann patted the open space of bed between her and Melina. I smiled and went and sat down. They started telling me about the episode and then some other show came on and before long, we left to go shopping at noon.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it wasn't that good but right now, I am just trying to find ways to end this. So really, this is really just kind of a filler. Sorry. I will write another one soon possibly. Please Review. I appreciate any feedback! Thank you, Reviewers! If you read and don't review, please do! I feel fuzzy inside when I get reviews... Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Go vote on my poll!**_

Next Day

"Rey? This is Cody. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? You know, father/daughter's boyfriend bonding time? Hah." Cody said to the man on the other side of the phone.

"Sure, Cody. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Sure. I will see you down in the lobby."

"Alright. Talk to you later." And with that, he hung up the phone. He got up and dragged his feet across the floor to get his tennis shoes. Once his black and white shoes had found their way to his feet, he picked up his sunglasses off the mahogany colored table and opened the door. He glided down the hall to the many sets of stairs and found his way to the first elevator he saw. He stepped inside and pushed the number 1 button to go down to his destination. The minute he got there, he saw his daughter's boyfriend sitting at a table, smiling and waving at the human beings that passed him.

Cody's POV

"Hey, Rey." I said, looking over at the chap I had invited to have lunch with me.

"Hello, Cody. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine. Is there something you wish to speak to my face about?"

"Umm, actually yes. I need to ask you something and show you something." I said, feeling my hands start to sweat. I wasn't used to being this nervous. This was the day. I had to ask for Rey's blessing. I never thought I would have to ask Rey Mysterio for his blessing.

I felt the small velvet box in my jeans pocket. I grabbed it and opened it quickly and put it on the table.

"What's this?"

"I want to ask for your blessing to ask Caylin to marry me."

"Well, Cody, this is a big responsibility. You can't just marry someone and expect it to be easy."

"And I understand that, but I love her… I love your daughter. We are meant to be together. I have considered waiting but I can't wait any longer, I love her too much and I know she feels the same way about me. I really love her. I will love her forever!"

"Well, Cody. I know your parents have raised you well, they have raised you to be a good man… And I know you have good intentions. And that's my girl and if anything, and I mean _anything_, happens to her and you break her heart, I will come after you although I know that most likely it won't happen. And with that, you have my blessing to marry Caylin."

"Thank you so much, Rey. I promise I will do nothing to hurt or harm her. Thank you so much."

"When are you planning to do this?"

"Well, I was going to call her once I got back to the room and ask her to dinner."

"Sounds good, but are you sure that the ring will fit?"

"I went shopping for it with Shaidyn and she tried it on and they have the same size of fingers pretty much."

"Okay, well, son, you'd better get up there and call her. Good luck!" He said.

"Thanks. We will talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye." He said, right when I walked away.

Caylin's POV

_'Maybe it's true,that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one…' _My cell phone was playing Cody and I's song and I knew it was Cody. I half rolled off the bed and picked it up off the bedside table. I had still been in bed resting when the phone had rung. I flipped my phone up and pushed the green 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Not much, hun. What are you calling for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight? At Jasmine's?"

"Sure, babe. What time?"

"Maybe around 6:30."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I will talk to you later, CayCay."

"Okay, babe, I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. _1:21 p.m. _I had about 4 and a half hours to get ready. I went to my purple suitcase and unzipped it. I opened it and picked through my clothes. I finally picked out a navy shirt with cream writing that said '_Jamie's Boutique' _and a pair of light-wash distressed jeans. I then put on my socks and put on my plain white tennis shoes. I picked up my cell phone and went to my contact list. I scrolled down to the E's and clicked on Erynn.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Erynn! How are you?"

"I'm good. And how about you?"

"I am really good. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me shopping. Cody is taking me out to Jasmine's tonight!"

"Jasmine's!?!? Oh my gosh! You'll definitely need a new dress for J's. I will be over there in 20 minutes. What time you guys going?"

"At 6:30. So we can only shop for about two hours if we get out by 2:30."

"Alright. Let me just get my shoes on and I will be over."

"Alrighty! Thanks!"

"No problem, girlie. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat on the bed where I looked at the television. I got up and went into the bathroom to brush and straighten my hair. After that, it had been about 20 minutes and I sat on the bed again. Erynn rapped her hand on the door and I got up and got my purse. I opened the door and she was there in jean Capri pants and a red and orange fitted t-shirt. She had her brown purse with her and was holding up a credit card that she had just pulled out of it. I smiled and laughed at her. I turned and shut the door and we started walking.

"What car are we going to take?" I asked and she held up the keys for the Hummer XL.

"Randy doesn't care. I told him where I was going. He threw me the keys."

"Alright. Thanks for coming with me."

"I told you, it's no problem!"

"Okay, Eli." I replied and we went out the door and got into the Hummer. She started the car and before I knew it, we were at the mall. I slid out of the tall seat after I had opened my door and we walked towards the entrance. The door automatically opened and Erynn literally ran to the first map she saw. I was just about to get there when she started walking away. I glanced at the map and then followed her to wherever she was going. It turns out, we were going to a nice dress store. She dragged me in and pointed to a dark blue dress with sequins on it. My eyes got wide and I shook my head. I'm not the sequiny kind of girl if you will. I quickly went to the more simple dresses. I held up a brown, sleeveless dress that looked lacy. She grinned and told me to try it on. I went into the small dressing room and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. It fit me like a glove. I loved it. When I showed Erynn, she loved it. We bought it and then went to a shoe store. She picked me out a pair of caramel colored stilettos while I picked out a one and a half inch cream colored heel. We went with mine because I could walk better in them. We then went to a jewelry store and picked out some neutral colored necklace and a burnt orange bracelet. Already one and a half hours had passed. It was now three thirty. We hurried and went to a plain store and bought me a cream colored shrug jacket. Once we were done getting the clothes, we were thirsty so we each got Orange Julius drinks. Our trip to the hotel was quiet but once we got there, it was already 4:30. I waited until 5 to start getting ready and then I got the outfit on. I pulled up the sides of my hair and clipped them. After that, I curled the rest of my hair except for the bump. Someone knocked on my door about 5:45 and I went to the door and opened it. My dad was standing there. He looked at me puzzled.

"Where are you going, Cay?"

"Cody asked me out. We're going to Jasmine's."

"Oh, I suppose it's at 6:00?"

"Yeah. Wow, you are good."

"I could tell because you were getting dressed. You look really pretty Caylin."

"Thanks, Dad." We talked for about 30 more minutes and by the time he left, it was six fifteen. Cody would be here any minute. He knocked on the door about five minutes later. He was dressed in a dark grey button up shirt and black slacks. He looked handsome. His hair was also spiked up. He smiled at me and I returned it. He offered his hand and I took it and leaned back to get my purse. When we got to Jasmine's, the lights were dimmed and there was people at every table except for a few. When we walked up to the man, he asked if we had reservations.

"Yes, Rhodes. Cody Rhodes."

"Okay, follow me this way." He said, waving his hand towards the middle. He sat us down right in the middle of everyone and asked us what we would like to drink. We both ordered waters. We then got salads with a lot of weird stuff on it that I had never seen before. I ate it and it was really good. We then got the special. Lobster and mashed potatoes with gravy, also served with a chocolate mousse. After we ate, I reached down to my purse to rearrange it because I had accidentally moved it when I sat down. As I bent down, I saw the table cloth move and I got up and looked to Cody's empty seat. I looked to my right and there he was, bent down on one knee.

"Caylin, I have loved you ever since we met and I don't know any other way to declare my love for you more." He started in, and by this time, everyone was looking at us.

"I can't wait any longer to say that I want you to be my wife, the mother of my future kids, the grandmother of my future grandkids, and I can't even put my love for you into words. This is the best way to tell you how I feel and I want you to become my wife, for me to become your husband. I want us to be a family, to have kids, and be the best parents ever. I want everything to be perfect, and I think you are the perfect one for me… Will you marry me and make me the happiest I have ever been in my whole life?"

I was standing up by now and I held his hand. I said, "Cody, I really love you, too. And I would love to be your wife. Yes, I'll marry you!" I said, and he stood up and squeezed me around the stomach. Everyone in Jasmine's started clapping and I started crying happy tears. He leaned into me and my lips met his warm lips. We kissed and it was like the whole world froze. I smiled at him and he said, "I love you, Future Mrs. Runnels…"

"I love you too, Mr. Runnels."

And with that we left and got into the car, and drove back to the hotel. Instead of going to my room, we went to his that he had all to himself and I was staying the night. Tonight's events were so amazing and indescribable. I was getting married to my dream man and I had the perfect life. If it wasn't perfect, it was really damn close.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be a time skip to the wedding and then I will give you the epilogue in the next. Thank you reviewers! I love you guys! Go vote on my poll that is posted!**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Before the Wedding

Caylin's POV

__"Cay, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Ariann.

"Really?" I asked, turning to face the girls who had come into my room. I smiled at the Flair twins, Gail, Maryse, and Mickie who were also smiling at me in my wedding dress that I had picked out and had altered about three months ago. It was a white, one-strap dress with a big bow on the strap. The torso is fitted and has lace covering all of it. The bottom flared out right below my hips and went to the floor. It had a very thin, short train that went only about two feet behind me.

My hair was up in a princess-like hairstyle with my sides up and clipped, two strands framed my face while all the rest was curled in light, wavy curls. I glanced back at myself in the mirror and laughed. It seemed like just yesterday, we were just meeting at my party. Shows how fast time can fly by just like _that._ Just seven short months ago, Cody had taken me to Jasmine's, gotten down on one knee, and asked me to be his wife.

Flashback

"_I can't wait any longer to say that I want you to be my wife, the mother of my future kids, the grandmother of my future grandkids, and I can't even put my love for you into words. This is the best way to tell you how I feel and I want you to become my wife, for me to become your husband. I want us to be a family, to have kids, and be the best parents ever. I want everything to be perfect, and I think you are the perfect one for me… Will you marry me and make me the happiest I have ever been in my whole life?"_

"_Cody, I really love you, too. And I would love to be your wife. Yes, I'll marry you!" I said, and he stood up and squeezed me around the stomach. Everyone in Jasmine's started clapping and I started crying happy tears. He leaned into me and my lips met his warm lips. We kissed and it was like the whole world froze. I smiled at him and he said, "I love you, Future Mrs. Runnels…"_

End of Flashback

I snapped out of it and gazed at the other girls, who were my bridesmaids, getting their flowers put on appropriately and fixing each other's makeup and hair. They were all in their caramel colored bridesmaid dresses and they were each giggling, laughing, and smiling. They were amused, that was for sure. My wedding planner had just come in, telling me that we had 5 minutes.

Someone thudded on the door and Erynn answered it. It was Rey who was in a black and red tux. He had come, because he said, "The crazy lady in the white blouse and black skirt had screamed at him that we had five minutes," Which I'm sure didn't happen because I got the nicest wedding planner ever but Rey likes to over-exaggerate.

"Are you ready, Miss Mysterio?"

"Yeah. You know, if we don't talk again before the wedding, that's the last time you'll call me that? Seems crazy…"

"I know, mama. Crazy that time flies by…so fast, it's almost dangerous," He said, and then continued, "It seems like I'm losing you. I know I'm not, but it seems like it."

"Dad, you'll never lose me…ever." I sighed the last word. I heard the musc start to play and Dad must've too, because he glanced over at me and I could feel him gently tug on my arm that was hooked through his bigger arm. We started walking and I could feel my emotions getting the best of me…

The Wedding

"We are gathered here today to join two gracious souls in loving matrimony. Caylin, Cody, please join hands." The preacher said, while the couple grabbed on to the other one's hands.

"I understand that you wrote your own vows?" He questioned and the two people in front of him nodded and smiled.

"Please begin, Cody,"

"Caylin, oh my gosh, words can't describe what I think about you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, nothing I couldn't do. You are my world and I don't know how I possibly lived without you when I was younger. Even when we are old and wrinkled, I will love you with all my heart. Our kids, they will be the luckiest kids in the whole world. They will have a beautiful, loving mom and a dad who tries as hard as he can," Caylin started crying.

"You're the one that I'd lay down my own life for. I talk about you a lot. Ask my friends. I go on and on and on, because I can't find a word powerful enough to express what I feel, and I am so proud that I will be able to call you my wife, for once and for all…" He smiled and Caylin started in.

"Cody, Our lives have really been blessed. I mean, we obviously only met by fate. If it weren't for Rey, our paths would have never crossed. You love me even in my worse times, like burning your birthday cakes, burning your dinners, and I think I have burned a dessert once or twice. In addition, I know that I make a lot of last minute plans and weird stuff like that, but you love me through it all. I love you through all of your mistakes, too. All of your weird 'guy' stuff and I would definitely lay my life down for you. You are my whole world, and my whole life.

"I love you with my whole everything… And I can't wait to be officially apart of your family, apart of your everyday life." And with that, they had finished their vows and were officially Mr. and Mrs. Cody Runnels… But first the preacher had to declare it.

"Caylin Alexis Mysterio, do you take Cody Garrett Runnels to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"And Cody Garrett Runnels, do you take Caylin Alexis Mysterio to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Cody leaned down and their lips connected and it was a once in a lifetime kiss.

"I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cody Runnels!"

_**A/N: Yay! So I finally finished it… Internet is down so I don't know when this will be posted… I hope you liked it… Only one more chappie to go… and it's the Epilogue… Please Review! I love you reviewers!!!**_


	21. Epilogue

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Epilogue**_

Caylin's POV

___"Cody, can you get me the Oreo's?" I yelled from the living room of our house that we had bought 3 months after we got married, which was 2 years ago. He popped his head into the doorway and said, "I'm on it, Ma'am!" He always called me that when I was craving food. I'm 7 months pregnant with our second child and our first boy. Our first child, a girl, is 2 and a half years old. Her name is Jasmine Nichole Runnels. Jasmine, because of where Cody proposed and Nichole just because it sounded good, and I liked it. She is so pretty. She has light brown hair, dark blue eyes and freckles. Cody and I have made a plan that he picks first names while I pick the middle. We are going to name our boy Caiden Michael after my brother and Michael after Shawn Michaels. _

_ "Babe, we don't have Oreo's, do you want me to go to the store?"_

_ "Not unless we don't have pickles!" I heard him digging in the fridge and finally I could hear a metal lid getting twisted off the jar and Cody came to me, sitting on the couch, and gave me my pickle. Caiden was moving around a lot lately and I was getting nervous that he might come a tad early. I could hear Jaz getting up and so I yelled, "Cody, Jaz is getting up. You wanna go get her?" which was more of a statement then a question. _

_ "Yes Ma'am!" He said, and then went up to get her. A few minutes later, he came back down with a smiling Jasmine who was laughing at her dad making funny faces. She saw me, her face lit up, she screeched, and then reached for me. I giggled and held out my hands, signaling Cody to give her to me. She was such a Mama's girl. I grabbed her and she took my finger in her hand. I smiled at my beautiful daughter. In about two months, we would be welcoming another soul into this world. I sat her down in front of me and she reached over to me and patted my tummy. It was 8:00 and so I had to get Jasmine ready to go to daycare. I had to go to work at 9 and Cody was leaving on his plane at 9:30 to go to Phoenix for Wrestlemania, so I had to drop Jasmine off at 8:45. "Jaz?"_

_ "Wha, Mama?"_

_ "Do you want to get ready to go to Miss Hailey's?"_

_ "Sore, mom!" She said, with her inherited lisp._

_ "Okay, let's go to your room." I said and she hopped off the couch and waddled over to the stairs and looked back at me, who was just getting off of the couch. Her eyes got big and she sighed impatiently. I laughed and walked a little bit faster. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs, where we went into her pink and purple bedroom. I set her on her toddler bed and went to her dresser. Turning the handle, I opened it and got out some aqua yoga pants and a yellow t-shirt, as it was warm today. I slipped her pajamas off and put her other clothes on. She was talking to me the whole time about what she was going to do at Miss Hailey's Daycare. I was nodding the whole time when I really didn't hear a word because I was going over the day's plans in my head… Not that she really cared. After she got dressed, I said, "Go brush your teeth and comb your hair," _

_ "Otay, Mama. I will be white back. Do not move."_

_ "Okay, hun. I won't," I said, sitting on the bed and watching her walk out of the room. I sat there, thinking about Caiden in my stomach. We had to start the nursery soon but we're too lazy…haha. Jasmine is very ecstatic about having a new baby in the house. _

_ "Mom! I have done!"_

_ "Okay, hon. Let's go downstairs and see if daddy started breakfast. I heard him say we were having banana pancakes!"_

_ "Ooh! Yummos!" She said, smiling at me. I took her downstairs and sat her down in the chair by the counter. Cody had, as we expected, started breakfast. He always cooked because I wasn't that good. Of course, it was banana pancakes, Jasmine's favorite! We ate it quickly and then I walked out with Jasmine to the car and opened the door of our new, black Dodge Charger. I swooped her up into my arms and lay her in her car seat. I buckled her in and went around to the other side to get in. We drove across the town to Hailey's Daycare center and by this time, it was almost 8:30 so we played out on the playground for a bit. Once all the other moms started coming, the kids played with Jasmine so I could sit on the bench and rest. Gina, the single mom of Shiloh and Corbin came over and sat with me. We were both pregnant but she was a little bit further along then me. Shiloh was 4, Corbin was 3, and Gina was expecting her third child which was going to be a boy. _

_ "Hey, Caylin! How are you?"_

_ "I'm good. Getting worn out every other minute! It wasn't like this with Jasmine."_

_ "Well, hey, don't stress too much or the baby might be coming sooner then expected." _

_ "I'll try not to. It's weird, being worn out so much though. I'll have to talk to my doctor about it, considering that I'm almost due," I explained. She nodded and said, "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Well, it's 8:45… I've got to get to work… Can't be late another day or I'll get fired and you know how it is, I get fired, there's no money and no money means…well, I don't wanna think about it!" I nodded my head and replied, "Yeah, I got to get to work too. Do you want to come over for supper tonight? We'd be delighted to have you! I'm sure Cody would love to cook for you guys! I think we're having chicken fried steak."_

_ "Yeah. Sure! We will definitely be there! Thanks for the invitation!"_

_ "No problem. Okay, well I will see you there!" I said, getting up and walking to the car. I sat in it and lay my head onto the seat. Man, was I tired! And I had such a hectic schedule today that I don't even know if I will be able to make it through the day. I started the car and I drove off to the hospital where I worked at the front desk, sending people into appointments, check-ups, etcetera. I got there and went to the check in where I slid my card into the slot to clock in. In about 15 minutes, Cody would be leaving and coming here to say bye. By the time I got all of my papers ready and such, Cody was here._

_ "Hey, babe, I'm about to go," He said, frowning._

_ "Alright," I said, coming out from behind the glass window, "I'm gonna miss you," I said, hugging him, with my bulging belly between us. He wrapped his arms around me and tears started forming in my eyes. He saw and immediately looked concerned._

_ "Hon? You okay?"_

_ "Pregnancy hormones..."_

_ "Are you sure? I can call Vince. I can see if I can stay. I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal, seeing as you're pregnant."_

_ "No babe, it's fine."_

_ "Are you sure? I'm really sorry I can't be in both places at once. That would just be perfect…"_

_ "Yeah, Codes. That would just make you perfect…"_

_ "Cay, nobody's perfect," He said, as he started walking out. Then he went out the door and I smiled, finding it hard to wait until next time we would see each other. _

_**A/N:::: Hey! I really hope you liked it… Go vote on my poll… Um… Thanks to all the AHH-MAZING reviewers! You guys are definitely the best! Umm… Review on this chapter… Reminder: Vote on my poll! It is very important that you vote on it as it effects the sequel!**_


End file.
